You and I
by stupidinlove
Summary: "How..How did you know it was me?"She said looking th other way.He took her hand and turned it over tracing the heart she had drew in her palm that morning."Because,Just like you said in all of those notes and poems, You'll wear your heart on your hand."
1. Chapter 1

Hello :D Lets try this story writing thing one more time shall we ! ;) I'm not all that good so Bear with me here !

(Disclaimer): I do NOT own Inuyash And Company ….. But my devious plans to become a ninja and steal them are coming along nicely now Bahahah ! ;D

"Bye Mom." Kagome said as she reluctantly slid out of her old pickup truck , and slammed the rusty door . She took a deep breath and sighed heavily. "_Please , just let me __make it through it." She thought. _

She slowly started to follow the directions she had been given to find her homeroom , counting the numbers on the doors as she walked on down thehallway. " 801.…, Well here it is…"She wispered as she stared at the door . Just as she was fixing to go into the class to kids rushed past her causing her to ram into the wall . She just brushed off her shoulder sighed , and continued in.

She look around at the black top desk in her homeroom , large boards and posters on the wall of gray bricks (Science Homeroom), And picked a seat on the left last row , last seat next to the wall .

She sat down and waited for the bell to ring and class to start.~**8:00**~ The bell rang and a ton of kids came pouring in , nervous she dug threw her bage until she found her pencil bage , took out a pencil and been began to twist, and click it to calm herself down.

( This soo happens to me all the time:))

_"Stay cool Kagome , you can do this , you have to !" She told herself over and over again. _"Hey!"Said a tallish boy , with black hair , tied back in a rat tail . " Hi." Kagome said smiling a little .

He sat down next to her , and his friend , A Tall silver haired boy sat down beside him . _" Sooo What your name?"He asked ."_ Kagome Higurashi, And yours?"She said quietly back.

" Well Kagome Higurashi , my name is Miroku Hoshi."Miroku said with a large smirk on his face. "Awsome." Kagome said . " Yep ." Said Miroku as he turned to talk to his Friend .

Welp this is my first chapter ! Hope you enjoy it , I'll try to update often but I'm not sure what kinda schedule I'll have for awhile so I'll update when I can … ENJOY ;D

Sorry Its so Short Seems like so much more when you actually typing it !


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back for chapter 2 :D … So How was the first one bad , good , happy , sad ? Lol Like I said Just bear with me on it I promise I'll get better , But until then Enjoy chapter 2

Disclaimer : I so very unfortunately DO NOT own Inuyasha and gang :,( There I said it ! I hope you're happy , cause you made me cry );.

Turning back toward the front of the class Kagome sighed and slumped down in her seat .

"_That Wasn't so bad , I guess.."_

The door clamoring shut caught Kagomes' attention as the teacher walked into the room , scratching his head . He walked to his desk in the front right corner and began to rummage threw a pile of papers on his desk . He was silently talking to himself , when the announcements started .

"**Good Morning Carbon Hill Students , How are you all today ? I know that today could be great for many of you , and scary for a lot of us , However I hope your first day back will be a good one ! Teachers please be sure to hand out all of the papers , textbooks , and planners . Now Lets have a moment of silence." Said the Principal over the intercom . **

Kagome silently sat in her seat looking around at all of the noise-making kids in her room , her eyes landing on the boy sitting next to Miroku . _" Wow , He's really gorgeous ."She thought to herself as she caught sight of his golden amber eyes . _**"Now if you will please stand so we can say the pledge to the flag ." **Scaring Kagome causing to jump out of her stupor she stood and faced wherever the rest of the class to find the flag , and went about saying the pledge . **" Have a good day !" **Said the principal ending the announcements , as the bell rang . Gathering her stuff in her bag and following the rest of the class out she headed toward her next class .

Walking slowly kids rushed past her , bumping and pushing past . _"I wonder what they're so excited for." _She wondered to herself as she continued down the hallway .

Walking slowly into to the classroom stopping near the board , waiting as the teacher for to assign her seat to her . Getting placed to right side of the room , she found her seat and sat down . " Now then I have all you in your seats ! My Name is Mr. Murray ….."

Still smiling , laughing as she walked out of Social Studies class , she wiped her eyes from laughing for the last 15 minutes . " Oh wow , that was great … Hippapottacrokapooch ( What my teacher describes a thing that's suppose to lead you into the afterlife in Egyptian culture ) That is the weirdest name ever ." She mumbled to herself following the crowd to the next class carrying her textbook with her .

She stood at her next classes door dreading going in for her next class , Math . _" Math ,… You're such an evil , dirty thing !" She screamed in her head ._ Finally giving up on hoping her class room would spontaneously combust she head in to meet her doom .

After getting settled in and , starting on a journal entry she decided that math wasn't all that bad at the moment . Around 9:45 her teacher called for a break standing up and stretching her back she followed her row out into the hallway and down it to the restrooms .

Standing on the wall waiting to head back to the room , A short girl with brown hair , stood in front of her . " Hey , I'm Rin !" She said giving a small wave . " I'm Kagome ." Kagome said waving slightly back .

"You have really pretty hair ! " Said Rin and she kind of bounced up and down . " Thanks !" Said Kagome as she laughed at the way Rin was bouncing .

Still short I know , But it is longer than the first .

So Its probably going to be awhile before Inuyasha and Kagome get together !

And B4 I forget again ,Stupid me *Smacks Forehead Violently *

The Parings are going to be Inu/Kag Son/Mir Rin/Sess and I may add Shippo but I'm not sure yet .

Anyway review and let me know what you think so far ! J


End file.
